winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Berk
berk is the island home in the book and the film how to train your dragon role in the series berk is used as the headquaters and home of the winx club areas village: the village is where the heroes live, and the dragon riders houses (aside from hiccups) are like the ones in rise of berk game Astrid's House.png|astrid's house Fishlegs' House.png|fishlegs house Snotlout's House.png|snotlouts house Ruffnutt_and_Tuffnut's_House.png|ruffnutt and tuffnutts house the acadamy: its where the dragon riders and the others go to train their dragons the winx club pasture: this area is a hidden part of the island that the winx club usally go to to have some peace from the village. the library of berk: it is part of the great hall and has every book ever known and contained the book of potions (which is now in Kowalkski's hands) and has crystals of dragons. flora's greenhouse: her greenhouse is where she has every plant for her potions. places in the village 'winx club house' this house is where bloom,draco,stella,flora,musa,tecna,layla,tommy live in, its a two story building with the bedrooms on the second floor and large first floor, their house is next to stoicks house is. there rooms are in the same area and they often hang out in them, ratchets is close to tecna's room with stairs to his garage, there is also a large green house,behind it, where flora works on her plants and, there is also a fashion room for stella, jsut west of the living room, up some stairs, their is also a tree linked to it which the pixies live in, draco's room has a celtic like look, with a leaf bed on the corner of the room for pod and a stand for glider. (the first gallery has their civllian outfits of seasons 1 2 3 and 4 or course i will also add in dress civillian details in their Outfits.) Bloom.jpg|bloom's civilian outfit Bloom civillian outfit2.png Bloom civillian outfit.jpg Stella.jpg|stella civillian outfit Stella civillian outfit.png Stella civillian outfit 2.png Flora civillian outfit 2.png|flora's civillian outfit Flora.jpg Flora civillian outfit.jpg Tecna civillian outfit 3.jpg|tecna civillian outfit Tecna civillian outfit.jpg Tecna civillian outfit 2.png musa civillian outfit 3.png|musa's civillian outfit Musa civlillian outfit.jpg Musa civlillian outfit 2.jpg Layla.jpg|layla's outfits Aisha_Civilian_Season_4.jpg|layla second civllian The six winx bedroom.jpg|the bedroom the six winx sleep in The winx living room.jpg|the winx living room Bloom pajama.png Bloom pajama 2.png Bloom pajama 4.png Stella pajama.jpg Stella pajama2.png Flora pajama.png Flora pajama 2.jpg Tecna pajama.jpg Musa pajama.png Musa pajama 2.png Musa PJ.png|musa pj 3 Layla pajama.png the penguins fort this house is on the small island next to the main island where the penguins live in and the others enter by miniturizing themselves to enter the house, thier is also a wooden bridge so that they can travel back in forth. the lemurs house this house is like a madagascar village and a bit like the exhibit in the series bikini bottomers house their house is severeal viking houses with their old house designs painted on the front.. legolas and gimilis house theirs is a two floored middle earth like house. geoff and drake theirs is a medieval house. sly, bently and murray thiers is a french house shape. ( the storm hawks simply live in the condor) Hiccup.png 47B7A1E0-AE98-4BF9-B867-95239633301E.jpeg B5CE3234-C61E-49D1-B6A4-D3614E8654B4.jpeg 7113A7AC-F79F-4415-A53E-35CECDFA8DB4.jpeg 47AFD658-FBF9-410A-A2ED-93BF9C7B029B.jpeg B891878D-174E-4D49-AA5D-FC4631AAF4C5.jpeg 1E59BACE-ADD9-490B-8985-EDA17A8D120B.jpeg D113B763-41D0-4352-BDB8-17EE57D8B890.jpeg schedule of a typical day on berk (the scehdule is diffrent sometimes) *7:00: they wake up and have breakfast *9:00 to 11:00: magic school studies or goes to jobs *12:00: lunch(in their houses or great hall) *1:00: chores (random) *2:00: dragon academy studies *3:00: magic practice. *4:00: choosing a dress for dinner *5: 00: dinner *6:00: dance in the great hall *7:00: book reading *8:00: time in homes *9:00 preparing for bed *10:00: bed time berks dragons Night fury Deadly nadder Monstous nightmare Hideous zippleback Gronkle Thunderdrum Bonenapper Hotburple Changewing Scauldron Timberjack Whispering death Rumblehorn Scuttleclaw Raincutter Seashocker Sand wraiths Snaptrapper Hackotoo Hobblegrunt Shockjaw Snagglefang Sweet death Tide glider thunderpede sword stealer wooly howl sliquifier groncicle shiverwing Nightfury.png Gronkle.png Deadly nadder.png Monstrous-nightmare-01.png Zippleback.png Nadder.jpg Gronkle2.jpg Monstrous Nightmare,.jpg Night fury toothless.jpg Timberjack.jpg Snaptrapper.png Scauldron.png Changewing.jpg Wispering death.png Smothering smokebreath.png Hotburple.png Hackatoo.png Hobblegrunt.png Raincutter.png Sand Wraith.png Scuttleclaw.png Seashocker.png Shockjaw.png Snafflefang.png Sweet Death.png Tide Glider.png Rumblehorn.png|rumblehorn SwordStealer.png Thunderpede.png Groncicle.png Shivertooth.png Slquifier.png Wolly roar.png Flightmare dragon.jpg Thunderclaw.png Windstriker.png Egg Biter.png Dinosaurier-protoceratops bb3f.jpg map description: the village of berk is the same as in the franchise, but the winx house is next to hiccup and stoicks house, the academy would be east of the village, while the bridges to the forest, are behind hiccup and stoicks house, and another north west of the academy, the bikini bottomers house would be near the docks,the pegnuins house would be on a sea pillar south west of the village, and near the harbour, the other houses would be in different place in the village(you can decide where and label their names above them), the door to the pasture in the forest within a cliff wall(desciprtion of the pasture is here). Category:Locations Category:Berk Category:Vikeneon